Boulevard of Broken Hearts
by Do As Eternity
Summary: Rose doesn't believe in the concept of true love. The Doctor sets out to prove her wrong. TenRose minific .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I broke away from college and writer's block long enough to bring you this mini-fic, which should be done in four or five chapters; haven't decided exactly which yet. It might be considered a bit OOC perhaps, but regardless I hope you'll still enjoy it and leave me a review at the end.

Disclaimers effective…now. ahem This one doesn't own Doctor Who. No matter how much she prays to the Dalek emperor to give her full control over the series, he never does. What a jerk.

Boulevard of Broken Hearts  
-By Do as Eternity

I

A glass screen faded to black and static. She wasn't in the mood to see the scrolling names, hear the soft music in the backdrop. Yet the accompanying silence seemed to be much worse in reality than it had in her mind. Rose sniffled and dried her face on the last bit of tissues in her hand, getting up to throw the discarded tears and paper in the bin where no one would find them.

The slow march to the console room didn't take as long as she'd hoped it would. Rose paused out in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Maybe she should go back, give her eyes time to lose some of their bloodshot glitter, but no; Her feet were already moving of their own volition, and she was entering the console room and throwing herself onto the worn yellow sofa. Unconsciously, she bit down on her thumbnail, lost in introspection.  
Why did she bother to watch that movie all the way through to the end? She never did that, because it made her depressed. It was just a movie. Why was she upset about a movie? It wasn't real life.

She bit down harder. In some ways, it was. She didn't want to think about it.

Under the metallic mesh a few feet away, the Doctor lifted his head languidly, peering at Rose through his black-rimmed spectacles. He said something in greeting, but she didn't catch it. A cursory glance in his direction made her smile somewhere in her heart. He always looked adorable when he was fixing the TARDIS; the geek-chic glasses, the sonic screwdriver clutched between his teeth, the mess of brown locks that were subject to repeated teasing by his hands…Rose looked away an instant later, feeling her mood darken. The pressure on her thumb increased.

The Doctor removed the screwdriver from his mouth and sat up, still underneath the floor. An unidentified black object in his hand went flying across the room. He tended to throw random parts when he was irritated or fed up with something, she'd noticed.

"You know, I might just have to get a job. Finding replacement parts for the TARDIS is starting to become more difficult than getting a reading off of Schrödinger's cat. Well…" He amended. "…unless you've got a time traveling machine that can work out a quantum paradox. Did you know Schrödinger actually had a cat? I tried petting it once, but it scratched me. Hurt quite a bit, used to have a scar…" He paused. Rose wasn't even paying attention.

The Doctor slipped his glasses from his face and tossed them onto his discarded jacket, hoisting himself out of the hole and coming to stand in front of Rose a few strides later. She was staring at a spot just to his left, and didn't react when he moved to impede her sight of it. She then was staring absentmindedly at his kneecap until the Doctor finally sighed and cleared his throat loudly. Rose jumped, thumb flying from her mouth as her eyes came up to meet his.

"Hello." He gazed down his nose at her, arms folded across his chest. What was she pouting about?

"Hello," she greeted back, lips upturning into an unconvincing smile. What was he looking at her like that for?

"What's wrong?" Rose shook her head, also unconvincingly.

"Nothing. Why?" He didn't reply, only proceeded to stare at her until she shrugged uncomfortably.

"What?" Her tone became defensive. His gaze narrowed fractionally.

"You've been watching Moulin Rouge again." Rose sunk lower into the sofa in guilty exasperation, her knees accidentally brushing the tops of his legs in the process. He glanced down and up in a heartbeat, pretending not to notice. She did the same.

"I don't know why I even bother watching it," she muttered after a moment. "It's a stupid movie anyway." Rose paused to inhale a breath, while the Doctor felt himself deflate. Rose upset over a romance movie was never a good thing. He really shouldn't have brought the subject up.

"I mean…It starts off fine, but it ends just…miserably. Every time I watch it I feel so sad." She sat straighter, gazing back at him with a passionate stare in her honey-brown hues. His hearts contorted, just a little. He had to glance away.

"Most romance movies end that way. Great drama."

"I know, but…" She sighed. "Love like that only happens in movies, yeah? But the ending, that's what makes it sadder. You never see couples like that in real life. And if you do, it ends just like it does in Moulin Rouge; Someone…dies." She threw her hand up to emphasize her point. "True love's just rubbish."

The Doctor felt his jaw drop minutely, then close as he felt himself overcome by shock. When did Rose start talking like this?

"You don't think true love exists?" He asked her quietly, searching her features with a strange intensity. Rose tossed her head from side-to-side stubbornly, now staring at a column to the right, unable to see anger and disappointment slowly building on the Doctor's features.

"It's just something you read about in stories. My mate, Shireen, yeah? She once said that your soul mate was either married, gay, or engaged to be married. It never works out, even if you are lucky enough to find them." The Doctor managed to place an impassive mask over his face, though disbelief still was able to creep into his tone when he spoke.

"What about Jackie and Pete? You don't think your parents are an example of true love?"

"Actually, I do," she replied simply, now frowning. "Dad died. Left Mum an' me alone. That's what happens to true love in real life. Just…dies," she whispered.

Rose continued to stare at the golden support column, hoping cruelly in some corner of her mind that the Doctor would pick up on the double meaning of her words. Her dad had died and left her mum behind, and so would she do the same to him. It was inevitable.

No…She corrected herself. The entire idea of her 'leaving him behind' wasn't even possible. He'd leave her long before she could leave him. He had said he wouldn't, not to her, but what if something happened, something neither of them could help? What if they were eventually separated, against their will? Either he would leave, or she would die…It was the only thing that she could see for herself. Still…For a short life, a _human_ life…Now was all she had. Rose just wished he would see that, too.

She glanced up, wondering why the Doctor was being so uncharacteristically silent only to find him walking to the opposite side of the control console, placing his hands on a lever and ignition keys.

"Rose Tyler, you've never been more wrong," was all he said before the room started to quake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Six months between updates? I'm sorry people. To be honest, I totally forgot where I meant to go with this (laughs uncomfortably). But anyway, this is part two of three. Expect an update again by the end of April. Or your money back.

I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

The shaking of the TARDIS was an unfortunately normal experience for her. In fact, it seemed an off day if the space ship didn't malfunction at least once. But no; as Rose clung to the battered yellow sofa for support, the TARDIS's violent shaking wasn't what worried her. The Doctor's sudden outburst was.

It wasn't as if he wasn't prone to those, either. But this…This was different. Was she imagining that, more than anything right now, he seemed _angry_ at her? She couldn't see his face, but wondered with a sort of fear what exactly he meant by "You've never been more wrong". Since when did the "Oncoming Storm" become an advocate for fairytale romance?

Finally, the ship surrounding her ceased its trembling and the Doctor strolled casually over to where she was still bewilderedly clutching the sofa's cushion, and extended a hand to her. He wasn't smiling; instead he seemed to be wearing an expression between expectancy and that ever-present excitement he bore before showing her something new and spectacular.

"Where are we?" She managed to ask, taking his unusually warm hand and following him outside to a vast blue sky.

"Around the early 1600s…" He looked to his left and right, squinting in the bright sunlight. Rose shielded her eyes and silently cursed the heavy jumper she had on; it was easily above thirty degrees. After a moment's consideration, she pulled it over her head and tossed it back into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Actually, around 1614, in Agra."

"India?" She guessed.

"Bingo. Agra Fort." They were standing in a large pavilion, surrounded by incredibly high walls made from white marble. In the center of the courtyard stood a magnificent water fountain, constructed from more marble and elaborate mosaic patterns.

There were a number of people dressed in elaborate, colourful _sari_ strolling about the gardens. A group in particular had caught the Doctor's eye, and he motioned for her to follow him. They stopped in the shade of a large pillar and the Doctor leaned against the stone, arms folded. Rose peeked around him, following his line of sight to a small congregation seated around one of the pavilion's fountains. A young man and woman, probably close to Rose in age, were seated on a carpet on the ground. At their feet rested a woman holding a small bundle in her arms, and a few meters away from her were a few boys and girls playing some kind of instruments.

"That," the Doctor nodded his head toward the young couple, "is Emperor Shah Jahan and his first wife Arjumand Banu Begum, more commonly known as Mumtaz Mahal."

"She's gorgeous," Rose whispered enviously. The woman's long raven tresses were pulled in elaborate braids away from her face. Her eyes were large and round, and accented by thick lashes. A diamond stud glittered brightly in her nostril. A jewel-encrusted hand was rested on her obviously pregnant stomach.

"'Ole Shah definitely thought so. He'll have two other wives by next year, but the poor misses' never get any attention from him, aside from when he's…" The Doctor tilted his head to the side, trying to find the right word. "Replenishing the royal stock," he finally enunciated.

"Ah," Rose remarked uncomfortably. He turned his attention to the pair by the water, who had just begun to laugh about something. The emperor turned his wife's face to his a briefly planted a soft kiss on her eyes and lips, before resting his hand atop of hers where their child grew. Rose smiled at the display of affection, though her sense of discomfort was rising with the Doctor standing but inches away, watching the same scene with her.

What was his point in showing her this? To rub other couple's happiness in her face? No, she contradicted herself. He wouldn't do anything rubbish like that. But what _was_ his point really?

She looked over her shoulder to find him retreating back in the direction of the TARDIS. He waited for her to follow him inside before closing the door and walking silently back to the control console. His voice was brisk as he spoke, informative.

"Shah Jahan traveled…ooh, about every year or so, and was gone for months on political campaign after political campaign, spreading the word, expanding his territory. While Mrs. Mahal two and three sat at home, good old Mumtaz was right there beside him, despite the fact she was pregnant a good deal of the time." With a flourish, he flipped a switch up and the TARDIS's central piston began to turn.

"Doctor, what are you--" Rose began. He continued as if he didn't hear her, still making his rounds about the console.

"Until ten odd years later, when she died in childbirth. Shah was completely heartbroken; legend has it he disappeared for an entire year, and when he resurfaced, it looked like he'd aged a century. White hair, bent back, the whole kit 'n caboodle. Poor fella looked like the Hindi Father Christmas."

"Doctor," Rose tried again, unsuccessfully. The TARDIS's pillar had ceased its movement and the Doctor jumped around it energetically like usual, calling for her to come on as he bounded outside again.

The scenery had changed, though the weather had not. They stood at the far end of a large rectangular pool, flanked on either side by shaped green bushes and walkways. In front of them laid an enormous sculpted monument.

"The Taj Mahal." They were back in Rose's normal time period; tourists flanked them on either side, brandishing digital cameras and brochures. "After being gone a year, Shah came back and began building this. Took him twenty years, but it's where he and Mumtaz are buried to this day."

Rose said nothing as she gazed up at the great historical monument. She'd heard that it had been a tomb, but seeing the couple with her own eyes and then the testament of their love in front of her held a greater impact than reading about it in a book.

The Doctor had fallen silent now as well, and was, Rose finally noticed, gazing sideways at her with the same eyes he'd always had. True; when she had first looked upon them, they'd been the colour of the clear green pool at her feet, and housing such anger and bitterness. But then their hue cleared. Somewhere back in her memory, she recalled seeing them change from that steel aqua to a softer shade, to gold…

Then they became as they were now, a gentle brown; the same clear hue, only reflecting back different wavelengths of light.

And now, her image as well.

"Okay, so maybe you're right. But I'm still right too, aren't I?" She said after a pause of silence. "He loved her, yeah? You showed me that for myself. And more than anything, this proves it." She gestured at the great building in front of her. "But then she died." She was surprised at the tone of her own voice. "She died an' left him alone. How d'you think he felt for that year while he was wanderin' around after she was gone? Alone, with nothing but memories and heartache…"

Rose gasped, realizing what had spilled from her mouth. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip, feeling tears start to blossom hotly into life, feeling foolish for even bringing the stupid bloody subject up. That was what he had been trying exactly to tell her back when they'd been standing from of the café, before being chased down by the Krillitanes. What she'd been thinking of since then, but hadn't had the courage to bring up since then.

"Still though…" Her lips were whispering now. "She wouldn't have wanted him to regret it. She would've wanted him to keep his memories and remember her. It might have been selfish of her but…"

The Doctor didn't speak, but again, turned back toward the TARDIS.

"I've got one more thing to show you, Rose." He spoke quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, free money for everyone. (Tosses quid everywhere). Sorry this took so long. I became waaay too preoccupied with things that aren't nearly as important as updating. Except for the birth of my godson. Yay! He's such an adorable little boy. I hope you enjoy the final chapters of this mini-fic, which should've been done about four months ago. Sorry! I also went without a beta this time around, since she's too busy playing video games to answer my messages. So forgive any mistakes.

Included in this chapter is also a surprise epilogue! It's a sort of Neil Gaiman-esque piece I originally didn't plan on including, but thought would make up for lost time. It's a bit random, but... Anyway. Allons-y!

Don't own Doctor Who, blah blah blah...

* * *

III

On increasingly unsteady feet she followed him back within the confines of the TARDIS. He closed the doors behind them and moved with a brisk pace back to the control hub, while Rose moved with exaggerated slowness toward the weathered banana-coloured sofa nearby. But instead of sitting down she stood next to it, watching through her eyelashes as the Doctor resumed the TARDIS' flight. Her earlier words echoed back to her.

"_She died an' left him alone. How d'you think he felt for that year while he was wanderin' around after she was gone? Alone, with nothing but memories and heartache…"_

Why had she said that? God, how daft was she? How daft had she been? She finally understood about what he'd been trying to get her to comprehend all along. So what would he do now? Would he—

_--looked at her with eyes that had died—_

--say "I'm so sorry" in that defeated manner this form had adopted, in the voice that was regretful, sorrowful, and resigned? Or would they keep going as if nothing had ever happened, now that she understood that nothing could ever come of them?

"_Back to the TARDIS, same old life."_

Rose twisted her fingers together, far away from the world as she tried to recall how all this had gotten started. It seemed like it had been months ago that she was in her room watching that movie, humming along to the music and crying opening at the ending.

_But then, the best movies don't always have the best endings, do they?_

And then, she was smiling. Because suddenly, it didn't matter what happened.

Her gaze crawled up and focused on his back, which was turned to her. Her vision was awash in brown, in him. Maybe what he'd been trying to prove all along was that she was right…and wrong.

True love _did_ exist. And the time that you experience it, however short, is worth more than anything else you could consider to be precious in your life. But it, like everything else tied to the infinite spiral of the universe, must come to an end.

_Everything must come to dust._

_All things._

_Everything dies._

The words floated in from the walls and into her mind. Something began to turn, imaginary cogs within her memory turning backward. Somewhere in the present there was warmth, warm and familiar hands on her arms and a voice calling to her.

"Rose. Look at me. Rose?" She returned back to the present. Awareness was in the Doctor's stare as he ran his gaze over her. "What do your remember?"

"Remember what..?" She asked, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that was building somewhere within her mind. The Doctor grinned, running a hand casually through her hair. The sensation grew stronger. "Ahhh, you know. Of course you do, you were there. So was I. Well…Close enough."

He took her by the hand and led her to the doors. "Come on, I'll show you. But no talking during the movie or the universe might implode. I don't mean metaphorically either, lips sealed, thanks." He cast her a knowing look and gently pulled her outside.

Rose was struck with déjà vu as they entered the eerily familiar room. The low but distinct hum of engines could be heard, and warm air circulated around them…They rounded a corner and the sound of voices reached them in their hiding space, some few feet away.

"Oh my god," Rose breathed. "That's…"

"Me," the Doctor finished.

Rose's head began to feel strange now, aware of one Doctor directly to her left, and another in the center of a room filled with Daleks, appearing exactly as Rose remembered, down to the leather jacket and ever-present jumper he was wearing. Memories of something forbidden whispered chastised words in her ear but still she looked on, wanting to know what she had forgotten.

This was the memory she had lost from after she had wrenched open the heart of the TARDIS.

"Do you remember the last words I said to you?" The Doctor whispered to her. The other Doctor's voice had collapsed, and he stood resigned to his death. The other Rose had gone and Jack was dead, so there was no reason to fight anymore. The current Rose couldn't look away from the scene in front of her, but she was smiling as she replied to him.

"You were fantastic." She _did_ look at him now.

"And you know what?" The Doctor leaned against the wall next to him, hands buried into his coat pockets and trainers crossed. He returned her grin, lines crinkling around his eyes. "So was I."

The sound of a TARDIS materialising flooded the room now, and the hairs on Rose's arms began to stand erect. Suddenly the entire room and its occupants became bathed in yellow light as the doors open and another Rose appeared, tendrils of marigold radiating from her body.

"_You burned like the sun," the wolf had growled._

The entity that was Rose and the TARDIS stepped forth while the Doctor collapsed in shock before her. Behind the wall farther away, Rose watched herself reach out and destroy the Daleks surrounding them in the room.

"You are tiny," the Bad Wolf spoke, her voice an amalgamation of Rose and the vortex within her. "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies."

The Doctor's hand clasped her own as they watched the Bad Wolf evaporate the remainder of the Dalek fleet along with their emperor.

"It's weird…" Rose spoke in a hushed voice, praying that her words didn't reach the other Doctor and Rose's ears. "I remember the light of the TARDIS…I remember bits an' pieces of this, seeing the Daleks destroyed and you just lookin' at me like…I don't know." She shook her head, meeting the brown eyes of the Doctor next to her. "We're not creating some sort of paradox by being here, are we?"

"As long as you don't run out and decide to give the other us a hello, no. But really, we should be going soon. I'm about to absorb the Vortex from you and--"

"You're _what?"_

Rose turned her attention back to herself and the old Doctor. They were speaking too quietly for her to hear anything, but it didn't matter suddenly as she watched the old Doctor, _her _Doctor pull the Bad Wolf Rose toward him. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Rose sank gently to the ground in his arms, the golden light suddenly enveloping him now.

"Doctor, what just--"

"Rose, we need to go. Come on." He began pulling her through the door on their left, toward one of the game rooms where they had left their TARDIS. Reluctantly, she followed him, not stopping to investigate the footsteps that were running toward the chamber that they had just vacated…

Once back inside the control room, Rose spun back to the Doctor, tongue dancing with questions, but expression blank and lips silent, because she already knew the answer to them.

"You…took the TARDIS out of me when you…" She began. He didn't answer, instead choosing to watch her, quiet for once. Tears bristled in her eyes. "I killed you, didn't I?"

Before she could blink he was there holding her shoulders, staring into her, denying her the right to feel guilt.

"No, Rose, don't you understand? You saved my life. You saved the life of every single person on Earth. And look at me, I'm still alive! Still the same Doctor, just with better hair. …That's not fair. I had good hair, just not a lot of it. But truth be told, good hair doesn't compare with _great_ hair." Rose produced a laugh, wiping her eyes before the mascara could stain her cheeks as it was prone to do. She lifted a hand and yanked teasingly on a lock of the brown mess atop his head. "Got that right. And a great _big_ head for all that hair."

He just smiled, watching her still. She inhaled and glanced away, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I know what you meant to tell me. Earlier, before…and I'm sorry for saying all that. It's just hard sometimes, y'know?" She sniffled a bit and continued. "I'm only human, right?"

"Too right you are. Rose Tyler, the most humany human there ever was."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor's expression sobered. "After everything I said, about us being together...I--"

"Rose," he began, but she interjected.

"No, please just…Let me." She took in a breath. "It was selfish of me to say that, because I was lying. You were right. I can't stay with you forever. I am human, I'm going to die someday. But…" She crossed the remaining space between them, taking up his hand. "I don't care, either. Because I made a promise to stay with you forever, if you still want me. My forever…just not yours."

Arms wrapped around her in the same way they did a thousand times before, drawing her into him.

"I'll always want you, Rose. You'll get sick of me after awhile." She chuckled into the crook of his neck, the sound muffled.

"No, I won't." He laughed again, and it was a gentle sound. He released her from his embrace, but kept her hand as they went back over to the control console.

He wasn't ready to let it go yet.

* * *

IV

He stood on a precipice overlooking all before him, a calm, if slightly focused expression on his features. To any who might observe him, he didn't appear to be a normal human being; just as well, because the precipice he stood upon wasn't really a precipice at all, but a tower of sorts that spanned the length of the universe and was completely unreachable by normal human methods. Or any human (or otherwise) methods at all, really.

Not only that, this man just seemed _different_. The observer, lest he or she was a poet, wouldn't be able to describe it any better than that. The face he wore was exquisite, the eyes he possessed clearer than any jewel or stretch of water. The aura was _different_.

The man, or being might even be more appropriate, was looking at a particular spot beneath him, the world he overlooked shrouded in blue water and white clouds. He was deep in thought when out of thin air, another being, this one a female shimmered into existence. If the man, with his distinguished darkened aura was the personification of night, then the woman certainly must have been the day, for the aura she bore was brighter than any star that has ever burned.

In fact, the delicate white skin of the man seemed to tan immediately as the woman approached him, which would explain why he seemed discomforted by her presence.

She stepped to the edge of the precipice alongside her companion, glancing to the side, curious to see what he was looking at. She followed his gaze down to the planet below, to a blue box that was resting on its surface. A Time and Relative Dimension in Space ship, wasn't it? A coy smile spread across her lips. It was a lovely human expression she thought, and the reason why she always kept a form that was human in appearance. They had such unique ways of expressing emotion.

There were two people that he was watching: a man dressed in a brown-pinstripe suit, and a young woman with medium-length blonde hair. They were laughing about something, dancing around the control hub of the spaceship. The man dipped the woman and brought her back up, planting a quick but sweet kiss on her lips. She preferred not to listen to them, instead turning back to the man next to her for some sort of acknowledgement of her presence.

The man next to her didn't acknowledge her arrival for a long moment. He knew with no doubt that she had come to see her work in person. A prideful thing, she was. She probably would want some sort of praise for her work. He would have sighed, but didn't want to obscure the sight before him. He waited, not wanting to break the silence.

He changed his mind a split second later.

"A bold move you made." He motioned to the world beneath them. "Playing with paradoxes is dangerous and could potentially have resulted in problems."

"It wasn't nearly as dangerous as that alliteration stuffed sentence you just spoke."

He was a benevolent and peaceful deity, but there were occasions he wanted to smite the creations that he bore. But as this one was an immortal like himself, it would be an energy wasting gesture. Besides, he loved her. He'd just regret it afterward.

She laughed, the sound of chimes and summer.

"Sorry. I know it was a risk, but one worth it. I created another happily ever after." The pleasure in her voice was evident.

"So you did," he smiled. "I congratulate you." They fell into a comfortable silence, observing the two people with the TARDIS ship. She personally had crafted the girl, Rose, to be the Doctor's eternal companion. It was lovely to see her hard work had finally paid off as the two spin around on the metal grated floor of their ship like a prince and princess of a fairy tale.

"They're the first to become immortal lovers, aren't they?" She asked him, undoubtedly fishing for a compliment. He put a stop to that.

"No. The honour has been dealt out before. Sorry to disappoint." Her crestfallen expression made him backpedal, "Although the are the first mortal immortals to become lovers." How he adored a good oxymoron.

"You mean they're immortal, yet they're able to die?" She clarified incredulously.

"Well that _is_ an immortal mortal," He replied dryly. He loved his wife, but she was so incredibly dense sometimes.

"Well that just isn't fair," She pouted. "Unless He plans to make them…" She trailed off meaningfully. This time he did sigh, and the wind on Earth picked up, the clouds shifting in the sky.

"Yes, He most likely will ask them to become gods when their lives are finished. Though I suspect the Doctor is already halfway there." She chuckled appreciatively.

"What do you expect? You created him to be that way, didn't you? All because you wanted a little vacation. Created a super Time Lord so you can sleep in, and whined about it later because he practically became a deity, and your father nearly blew up half the Milky Way because of it. Ha."

"I don't whine," he replied stoically. "And I didn't create him, for the last time."

"Of course you did. He didn't create himself."

"In a way, he did. He was idea that became sentient. But a dangerous idea, which is why I asked you to create an equal weight in which to balance the scales. And so you created Rose Tyler, which was about as effective as fighting fire with fire. She became a god herself, just as he did."

"Oy! She is not fire paired with fire. To create a weight to balance the scales, I had to create someone as strong and as substantial as the Doctor himself was. I cannot help that they're a mischievous pair." Her eyes teared and he felt sorry immediately, and embraced her apologetically from behind.

"I'm sorry. I am grateful. You spared me a great deal of punishment by bringing them together." She sniffed and nodded.

"You're welcome," She said gracefully. "Though really, Rose wasn't crafted so much as she flowed into existence, much as you described the Doctor did. But look at them now." They were running, an activity that they engaged in often. "Such a beautiful sight."

"The universe is just a little brighter now, don't you think?" She asked him.

"It will always be bright so long as love exists to counter the night."

"Very poetic," She teased. Her husband did have quite a bit of creativity and romanticism underneath his gloomy exterior.

"Thank you." He reached out over her with his hand and covered the sky they were looking through with clouds, just as the TARDIS ship disappeared from planet Earth altogether.


End file.
